lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Tangerine Avengers 2: Age of Stars
Tangerine Avengers 2: Age of Stars is a sequel to Tangerine Avengers. It follows a month after the first game storywise. Gameplay Gameplay in the game is a dramatic departure from many fighting games. Instead of winning by depleting an opponent's life bar, players of Tangerine Avengers seek to knock opponents off the stage. Characters have a damage total, represented by a percentage value, which rises as they take damage and can exceed 100%. As a character's percentage rises, the character can be knocked progressively farther by an opponent's attacks. To KO an opponent, the player must send that character flying off the edge of the stage, which is not an enclosed arena but rather an area with open boundaries, usually a set of suspended platforms. When a character is knocked off the stage, the character may use jumping moves to attempt to return; as some characters' jumps are longer-ranged, they may have an easier time "recovering" than others. Additionally, some characters are heavier than others, making it harder for an opponent to knock them off the edge but likewise harder to recover. Tangerine Avengers' play controls are greatly simplified in comparison to other fighting games. While traditional fighting games such as Street Fighter or Soul Calibur require the player to memorize button-input combinations (sometimes lengthy and complicated, and often specific to a character), Tangerine Avengers uses the same one-attack-button, one-control-stick-direction combinations to access all moves for all characters. Characters are not limited to constantly facing their opponent, but may run around freely. Tangerine Avengers also implements blocking and dodging mechanics, which can be used both on the ground and in the air. Grabbing and throwing other characters are also possible, allowing for a large variety of ways to attack. Gameplay Modes Singleplayer *'Classic'- Pits you off on random fighters much like Adventure, but with no minigames. You fight the Lich at the end. *'Adventure' - A mode that has you pick a character to go through many different stages up against other characters, who each have random effects and dialog towards certain characters. You fight the Lich at the end. *'All-Star' - Go against every fighter in chronological order. Multiplayer *'Brawl' - The normal gameplay option. The bulk of the game is going to be played here, probably. You select characters and a stage. Items and stage hazards can be adjusted. Story: You're Dead! Chapter 1: Theme Finn & Jake, and BMO are are watching a movie called "Blood Drive" when Marceline comes over to play video games. An excited BMO brings out an old game called "Super Guts Punch 3" and since Marceline is there, BMO decides to allow them to go into his Main Brain Game Frame. After they enter the game they land in a throne room with the prince locked in a cage. Finn remembers an article about the game in an old magazine and figures out they have to press a secret floor tile and they are then shrunken down and swallowed by the prince. After escaping the prince's stomach acid, they find out all the game's bosses and enemies are much easier to defeat than they should be. After defeating the final boss with one hit, the game begins to dissolve and the words "CRACKED AND HACKED BY EWLBO" "GREETS 2 THE OTHER" " SoFTWARE WiZARDZ " appear and then our heroes are released from the game wondering who "Ewlbo" is. Once they are back in the real world, they find that BMO's personality is far more aggressive than before after he attacks them. Marceline deduces that "Ewblo" has hacked BMO and infected it with a computer virus. They head to Princess Bubblegum's castle and go to her to look at BMO. As Princess Bubblegum attempts to figure it out, she finds that Ewlbo has hacked her computer too. Suddenly thousands of robots pour in. Raquana Sheldon attempts to block them all off, but there's too many that they pass the shield by crawling over it. Things go black. Chapter 2: Tesla Chapter 3: Cold Dead Chapter 4: FKN Dead Chapter 5: Never Catch Me Chapter 6: Dead Man's Tetris Chapter 7: Turkey Dog Coma Chapter 8: Stirring Chapter 9: Chronus, the Terminator Chapter 10: Siren Song Chapter 11: Turtles Chapter 12: Ready Err Not Chapter 13: Eyes Above Chapter 14: Moment Of Hesitation Chapter 15: Descent Into Madness Chapter 16: The Boys Who Died In Their Sleep Chapter 17: Obligatory Cadence Chapter 18: Your Potential Chapter 19: The Protest The game has a total of 52 characters, a twelve character jump from the first Tangerine Avengers. All previous characters return. Starting Characters Unlockable Characters Category:Tangerine Avengers